


Anti-Hero

by slacktension



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slacktension/pseuds/slacktension
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinora finds Korra styling Tahno’s hair one day on the Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti-Hero

Jinora regarded the newest, tallest, and she  _supposed_  most-handsome stranger to enter her home with a simple tilt of her head.

She had been wandering down the hall, book pressed close to her face, when she noticed the bathroom door was open, golden light spilling into the hallway. Pulling the book away, she peered around the doorframe to find a stranger with a familiar face seated on the porcelain sink with Korra standing before him. He was stickish and dressed in all black, pale skin shining with a eery, sickly glow from the bathroom light, but his puffy eyes were nearly pressed shut from the smile he had on his face.

“Seeing as your hair is pretty dead, I don’t see why you think you can do this,” he said with a surprisingly deep voice vibrating from his lips, drawn tight against his teeth, and his smile could be heard in his tone.

Korra had an orb of water poised before her outstretched hands, where it shimmered with some extra oils thrown in, oscillating between the colors of the rainbow. She rolled her eyes and popped her hip out before moving the orb to his head, where his hair swirled with the water as she controlled it.

“Well, I can’t go calling you Pretty Boy if you’re not looking your best, now can I?” she called back.

He snorted and lifted his hands, twisting them into controlled movements with fluid rolls of his wrists and fingers. “Follow my hands and you might not do a terrible job.”

Korra obeyed, and their hands moved in tandem, but only she controlled the water. Slowly she pulled the water away, and the man’s hair fell in soft waves against his face.

“Am I a pretty boy?” he asked, lips pressed together in a pout, eyes half lidded and Jinora stuck her tongue out in disgust.

But to her surprise, Korra snorted and laughed, tossing the water down the drain. “Downright gorgeous, if you ask me. See for yourself.”

He hopped off of the sink, turning around to look in the mirror. Korra pressed up against him, watching as he pulled his fingers through his hair, giving it a little more shape, tucking away any stray curls. His face is so serious and determined, and Korra just silently watched, mouth pulled into her usual lopsided smile.

“I’m nearly there,” he decided quietly.

Korra reached up and tugged at the skin on his cheek, making him grimace, but he never pulled her hand away. Jinora opened her mouth to ask who on earth this man was, and why he was so  _strange_ , but she held back as Korra spoke.

“All you need now is some beauty sleep, and you’ll look amazing, Tahno.”

 _Tahno_. Tahno, the man who’s picture Korra asked her to help clip from the newspapers, just so she had something to toss water whips and balls of flames and rocky fists at, who Jinora had seen Korra do hilarious impressions of countless times, each cruel but hilarious. Who was now wrapping his arm around Korra’s shoulders in the most friendly gesture imaginable, smiling with sincerity at her in the mirror.

Jinora picked up her book and continued down the hall. She always liked anti-heroes anyway.


End file.
